


Morning

by Fenkai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenkai/pseuds/Fenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece of derivative fiction is based upon the "Naruto" universe, for which the copyright is held by Kishimoto Masashi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of derivative fiction is based upon the "Naruto" universe, for which the copyright is held by Kishimoto Masashi.

Leaning gently against the kitchen sink, a glass of water curled loosely to his chest, Iruka watched the world be revived from its circadian slumber through the framed view of his deep-set kitchen window. His eyes drifted unhurriedly over light-limned greenery as the sun gave Konoha's foliage a lush depth, painting it with a silvery sheen attributed to last night's rainfall. An inaudible sigh escaped, and Iruka's thoughts proceeded to amble towards the day's plans. A mental shiver of delight passed through his mind at the fact that it was Saturday, no school and, as of yet, no rush to mark academy work or plan the next week's lessons. He was mid-way through thinking he should really look into cleaning out his attic today, when a light pressure at the small of his back caused him to give the slightest of jumps. The touch was followed immediately by the addition of a long arm, encircling his stomach firmly, and a face pushed candidly into the nook where shoulder met neck. He relaxed as wild hair the colour of bleached bone tickled his nose. Chuckled faintly.

"Good morning," he murmured as his right hand drifted slowly up to comb through coarse, thick white. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm," was the muffled response, reverberating through the muscle of Iruka's neck. Kakashi breathed deep before allowing his breath to flood back over Iruka's teak coloured skin. "Definitely."

Iruka gave a soft laugh, not surprised at the man's succinct response - a result of a fortnight long reconnaissance mission in Earth country, tracking through the spring mud without respite. That was, until just under 14 hours ago, when the Copy-nin had stumbled though the front door, managed a quick kiss and passed out posthaste upon the still made-up covers of their bed. It was a good thing, mused Iruka, that they didn't sleep upon the traditional futon, as he didn't think he would've been able to lay one out in the time before the exhausted ninja would have simply collapsed where he stood.

However, a solid night's sleep within softness and safety had done much towards bringing Kakashi back to the land of the living, a fact proven by the languidly strong circles he was now moulding one-handed into the hard concave surface of Iruka's lower back.

"Glad to hear it," sighed Iruka, leaning back into the impromptu massage. "Although, I must say, I'm a much bigger fan of the awake-you than the asleep one."

He felt the answering rumble of laughter resonant through his chest, stemming from where Kakashi's own lay flush against his bare left side.

"Breakfast," instigated Iruka decidedly, well aware that his partner most likely hadn't eaten a proper meal in two weeks. His gaze flickered slightly to the left and down. "What do you feel like?"

At that, Kakashi halted his slow circles and used the same hand to deftly spin Iruka around to face him, leaning them both, bodies now joined from chest to groin, against the kitchen bench. Fingers of blinding sunlight cut through the above window's thick, aged glass.

"Well," breathed Kakashi, voice husky with the vestiges of sleep and something hotter and _raw_ , "there are a few things that spring to mind."


End file.
